The present invention relates to a novelty item, and particularly to a folded box with an attached puzzle.
Novelty items in the form of a box which contain a whimsical insert of some sort are widely known in the prior art, and the last few years have become a popular gift item.
However, the prior art boxes of this type are sold in an erected form with the insert item contained within it. Accordingly, the boxes are quite bulky which makes them inconvenient and costly to ship and display. In addition if the purchaser wishes to mail a box to another as a gift, it must be placed in a suitable shipping carton which greatly increases the cost and inconvenience of mailing such an item.
While boxes in general are formed from knocked down flat box blanks, these blanks have heretofore been quite unattractive and would not be suitable aesthetically for resale as a gift item in this knocked down form. In addition, the prior art box blanks do not have means for attachment to the items which will be placed in them so that the box blank and the item can be shipped as an integral unit, thereby preventing their becoming separated from one another.
Accordingly, what is needed is a box blank which is asethetically pleasing in its knocked down form and which is capable of carrying an object which is to be inserted into the box in an integral fashion so that the knocked down box blank and the insert item together form a relative flat, symmetrical, asethetically pleasing unit.